


Люблю тебя больше, чем мороженое

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DLDR, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, i know i'm trash okay, i know what i'm about, kid narrator, rpf rpf rpf, shipping hell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: — Мама, — сказала она, уже лёжа в кровати, — мне нравится, когда дядя Крис тебя целует. Вы как будто Ариэль и принц Эрик.Мама затряслась от смеха всем телом и поцеловала её в щёку.— Дядя Крис — настоящий диснеевский принц, так что ты определённо права, Рози.





	Люблю тебя больше, чем мороженое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i love you more than i love ice cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559014) by [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/pseuds/heyfrenchfreudiana). 



> Спасибо дайри-юзеру no_robin_hood за бетинг :)

После шестого дня рождения Роуз Дороти её мама решила, что хорошо бы обратиться к профессионалу.  
  
— Мы с тобой идём к Профессионалу, — сказала она Роуз, пока они ели мороженое. Когда она сказала это впервые, слово “Профессионал” прозвучало как “доктор”, и от одной мысли об этом у Роуз заболел живот. В последний раз у доктора ей делали уколы. Пластыри тоже наклеивали, но это было уже и близко не так завораживающе, как в четыре года. Она надеялась, что у этого Профессионала найдётся что-то получше пластырей.  
  
— С Мэри Лу ты сможешь просто поговорить — о школе или… — мама запнулась на минуту, — или о маме и папе.  
  
Посмотрев на маму, Роуз поняла, что  _именно об этом_  они с Мэри Лу и будут говорить. Это не кажется сложным, подумала Роуз, добравшись до желейного червячка в своём ванильном мороженом. Мама и папа не жили вместе, но, несмотря на это, оба её любили. Так было всегда, сколько Роуз себя помнила, наравне с путешествиями на самолёте в Париж на праздники, поездками с мамой на работу и чайными вечеринками с дядей Крисом, или мистером Робертом, или мисс Лиззи (или с ними со всеми, причём только мистер Роберт приносил настоящий чай).  
  
Мэри Лу оказалась милой, и её кабинет был совсем не похож на кабинет доктора. Первым, что заметила Роуз, был большой серо-розовый кукольный дом в углу — его она увидела даже раньше, чем успела вежливо пожать руку Мэри Лу. Стены светло-голубого цвета, игрушки в коробках повсюду — это было похоже на игровую комнату, и Роуз успокоилась. Ещё больше она успокоилась, внимательно рассмотрев Профессионала — женщину с седыми, собранными в небрежный пучок волосами, в длинной фиолетовой юбке, струящейся и мягкой на вид. У Мэри Лу были добрые глаза, и она ничего не сказала Роуз, когда та случайно опрокинула башню из кубиков. Мэри Лу села рядом с мамой, и Роуз подумала, что это, наверное, единственный человек, который не попросил у мамы автограф.  
  
Присев рядом с кукольным домиком, Роуз прислушалась к разговору. Она взяла кукол — маму, папу и девочку — и осторожно переместила их на кухню. Она слышала, как мама говорит о Р-А-З-В-О-Д-Е. Мэри Лу спросила, было ли это сложно, и мама замолчала.  
  
— Меня поддерживали...  
  
Бабушка, дедушка и дяди, догадалась Роуз. Дядей у неё было четверо, хотя мама говорила, что дядя Крис — не её “настоящий” дядя, что бы это ни значило. Она взяла игрушечный детский стульчик и навострила уши, когда мама заговорила о ней.   
  
Обычное “такая умная, такая решительная…”, но и кое-что новое (“меня беспокоит, что она слишком молчалива, слишком взрослая для своих лет…”).  
  
А потом мама вышла “всего на минуту”, и Мэри Лу попросила Роуз сесть рядом с ней за маленький столик, на котором лежал большой лист белой бумаги.  
  
— Роуз, мне кажется, ты хорошо рисуешь. Не нарисуешь для меня свою семью?  
  
Роуз кивнула и вздохнула, взяв в руки чёрный карандаш. Рисовать было просто. Большие розовые банты на головах у неё и мамы. А ещё она нарисовала бабушку и дедушку, и даже дядю Хантера с поднятой рукой — он приветственно махал с рисунка. Доджера[1] она нарисовала чёрным карандашом и изобразила поводок, который держал в руке дядя Крис. Получилось немного неряшливо, но когда она подняла глаза на Мэри Лу, та внимательно и с улыбкой смотрела на неё.  
  
— У тебя большая семья, — заметила она. — Но где же твой папа?  
  
Роуз нахмурилась и поспешно схватила синий карандаш, потому что совсем о нём забыла.  
  
***  
  
Мама сказала, что Роуз — единственный в мире шестилетний ребёнок, умеющий играть в блэкджек.  
  
— Эй, но это же математика, — пожал плечами дядя Крис, и мама сжала губы и посмотрела на него тем самым взглядом, который сообщал, что у него проблемы. — Она умеет считать до двадцати одного…  
  
— До двухсот, — перебила его Роуз, и дядя Крис засмеялся. Его смех всегда приводил её в восторг, и она улыбнулась в ответ, раскачиваясь на стуле.  
  
Мама нахмурилась, но дядя Крис продолжил тасовать колоду тех самых красно-белых карт, на которых было написано “Сизарс-пэлас”[2].  
  
Роуз никогда не верила в то, что мама в самом деле так сердита, как выглядит, по крайней мере, не на неё и не на дядю Криса. Дядя Крис протянул руку, и Роуз видела, что мама сделала вид, будто сомневается. Она старалась не улыбаться, но в конце концов, как и всегда, уступила и села к дяде Крису на колени, и он обнял её одной рукой, другой дав Роуз пять.  
  
— Ты меня до седых волос доведёшь. Ты, не Рози, — со вздохом сказала мама. На это дядя Крис тоже пожал плечами и снова сосредоточил внимание на Роуз.   
  
— Ещё или хватит[3], малыш?  
  
У Роуз были туз червей и семёрка, но она всё равно попросила ещё.  
  
***  
  
Когда у Роуз впервые зашатался зуб, она слегка испугалась. Было забавно шатать его языком, хотя мама говорила этого не делать, но ещё это было немного больно, и Роуз боялась, что случайно его проглотит. Или хуже — потеряет. Мама сказала, что она должна постараться его не потерять, а ещё, если положить зуб под подушку, придёт зубная фея и вместо зуба оставит деньги.  
  
Роуз была дома у папы, когда зуб наконец выпал (потребовалось всего несколько шатаний, пока она включала айпад утром), и сначала она подумала, что не хочет, чтобы зубная фея приходила. Когда она расплакалась, папа выглядел немного потрясённым, даже несмотря на то, что нежно обнял её и смахнул со щёк слёзы.  
  
— Бояться не стоит, Роуз, — спокойно сказал он. — Кроме того, придёт не зубная фея, а  _la petite souris_.  
  
_La petite souris._  Маленькая мышка. Роуз вовсе не была уверена, что это лучше, чем зубная фея, поэтому весь остаток дня задавала вопросы, хотел того папа или нет. (“А какого цвета эта мышка, папа?” “А мышка заберёт мой зуб или съест его?” “А если я не буду спать, я смогу поймать мышку и оставить её себе?”).  
  
Когда пора было укладываться в постель, папа потирал рукой лоб, будто очень устал, и умолял Роуз уснуть. Но она не могла. Обняв свою куклу Мэри, она пыталась считать овец и тихо напевать самой себе, но всё равно просто не могла заснуть, зная, что какая-то непонятная мышь придёт, чтобы украсть её зуб. Это пугало и нервировало, и когда она снова расплакалась, папа, тяжело вздохнув, разрешил позвонить маме. Роуз догадалась — должно быть, мама знает, что делать в таких случаях.  
  
И мама действительно всё сделала правильно. Она попросила Роуз показать дырку, оставшуюся на месте зуба, и сказала, что волноваться не о чем, и это не страшно, а очень интересно. Роуз почувствовала себя лучше, но ещё лучше стало, когда она услышала на заднем плане голос дяди Криса. Дядя Крис был мудрее и мамы, и папы, и Роуз не терпелось узнать его мнение обо всём этом.  
  
— Привет, малыш, — тепло поздоровался он, и когда его лицо появилось на экране, Роуз захихикала, потому что он снова побрился.  
  
— Смотри, дядя Крис, — велела она и улыбнулась, чтобы он увидел дыру от зуба у неё во рту. Он присвистнул.  
  
— Поздравляю, Рози! И с кем же ты подралась, что тебе аж зуб выбили?  
  
— Я не подралась, — объяснила Роуз, — я его потеряла…  
  
—  _Потеряла?_  Тогда его нужно найти! Где же он?  
  
Роуз вздохнула и, смеясь, закатила глаза.  
  
— Он у меня под подушкой! Я не взаправду его потеряла, он просто изо рта выпал!  
  
Дядя Крис поджал губы и нахмурил брови, будто собирался говорить серьёзно.  
  
— Понятно. Что ж, значит, ты ждёшь в гости зубную фею? Когда я был ребёнком, она давала мне по два четвертака за каждый зуб, и…  
  
Роуз перебила его прежде, чем он продолжил:  
  
— Нет, она не придёт. Придёт la petite souris!  
  
Дядя Крис в недоумении потряс головой:  
  
— Что? La petite…  
  
— Мышка! — сказала Роуз, с каждым словом всё больше приходя в восторг. — Папа сказал, что она заберёт мой зуб и взамен оставит подарок!  
  
Дядя Крис фыркнул.  
  
— Знаешь, что, Рози? Это… в общем, мы с зубной феей хорошие друзья, и я ей позвоню…  
  
Вот тут Роуз точно знала, что он беззастенчиво врёт, но подыграла ему и позволила продолжать, чтобы он не расстроился.  
  
— Ты её знаешь?  
  
— Конечно, — ответил он. — Её зовут Марин. В любом случае, я позвоню ей и даже напишу, чтобы она точно пришла к тебе сегодня. Уверен, маленькая мышка будет не против, если ей составят компанию, и…  
  
— Но кому тогда достанется мой зуб?  
  
Дядя Крис пожал плечами.  
  
— Не знаю. Думаю, придётся им как-то его поделить.  
  
Роуз игриво улыбнулась и откинулась на подушку, и в этот момент увидела папу. Он стоял в дверях, скрестив руки на груди, и выглядел расстроенным. Это значило, что он уже устал от игр, и пора было ложиться спать.  
  
— В общем, Рози, я попрошу Марин заглянуть к тебе сегодня, хорошо? Ты обязательно узнаешь её, когда увидишь, у неё розовые волосы…  
  
— Как у Кэти Перри?  
  
— В точности, — подтвердил дядя Крис. — Но дожидаться её, не ложась спать, вовсе не обязательно.  
  
Роуз очень старалась держать глаза открытыми, чтобы увидеть Марин, но у неё не получилось. К счастью, утром зуб пропал, а на его месте лежали зелёная пятидолларовая американская купюра и её жёлтый эквивалент в евро.  
  
***  
  
Они читали книгу про Амелию Беделию[4], когда Роуз спросила дядю Криса, почему он не может быть её папой. Она повернулась к дяде Крису и спросила это, как раз когда они дошли до момента, в котором папа Амелии Беделии сказал, что за новый велосипед пришлось бы отдать бешеные деньги.  
  
Дядя Крис вздохнул и попросил её не перебивать, когда он читает, но всё равно остановился и закрыл книгу, заложив пальцем вместо закладки.  
  
— Ты  _хочешь_ , чтобы я был твоим папой, Роуз? — мягко спросил он, приподняв бровь. Роуз пожала плечами и задумалась. Ей всегда казалось, что в каком-то смысле так и есть, потому что, как мама часто говорила, дядя Крис был не таким, как дядя Хантер и дядя Кристиан. Если она не ошибалась, дядя Крис делал всё то же, что делают папы — читал ей книги и обнимал, когда приходил. Дядя Крис ужинал с ней и с мамой и даже оставался в маминой комнате на ночь, и Роуз много раз видела, как они целуются прямо в губы, как могли бы целоваться мама и папа. На самом деле, дядя Крис как-то даже подарил маме прекрасное бриллиантовое кольцо, хотя Роуз знала, что мама не носит его, а просто хранит в своей шкатулке.  
  
— Я думала, ты хочешь, — призналась она, дёргая куклу за сделанные из ниточек локоны. Дядя Крис промолчал, не ответив ни да, ни нет, и Роуз подумала, что, наверное, сказала что-то плохое.  
  
Дядя Крис дочитал главу и устроил Роуз поудобнее, прежде чем выключить свет. Перед тем как уйти, он поцеловал её в лоб, и ей показалось, что в его глазах стоят слёзы.  
  
— Люблю тебя, малыш, — сказал он даже не один раз, а целых два, и ушёл, мягко захлопнув за собой дверь.  
  
***  
  
На праздник четвёртого июля Роуз с мамой поехали в Бостон. Они обе покрасили ногти на ногах в цвета флага, украсив большие пальцы блестящими звёздочками, и Роуз ловила солнечные лучи, чтобы полюбоваться, как звёздочки переливаются на солнце. Она никогда раньше не была в Бостоне и совсем немного волновалась. Мама взяла её за руку, когда такси привезло их к дому дяди Криса — большому кирпичному дому, где, как дядя Крис говорил, он жил с тех пор, когда ему было столько же лет, сколько и Роуз.  
  
Роуз должна была впервые встретиться с племянниками и племянницами дяди Криса. Она в волнении нервно прикусила губу. Мама нервничала тоже, хотя сделала самое решительное лицо и спрятала глаза за солнечными очками. Роуз знала, что так она собирается с духом.  
  
— А когда мы будем плавать? — спросила Роуз, вспомнив о том, что дядя Крис обещал им бассейн. Мама пожала плечами и напомнила, что они здесь гости и должны будут следовать Правилам Дома Эвансов.  
  
Прежде чем Роуз успела ответить, из дома раздался детский крик, и она ахнула, посмотрев на маму большими глазами. Вслед за криком раздались глухие удары и смех, и разноголосый лай двух собак. Роуз сглотнула, вдруг забеспокоившись о том, что другие дети не захотят с ней дружить, что бы там ни говорили взрослые. Мама в свою очередь понимающе улыбнулась и нажала на кнопку дверного звонка.  
  
Дверь открыла женщина старше мамы, с пучком каштановых волос и широкой улыбкой. Она вытерла руки о синие джинсы, прежде чем протянуть их гостям. Оказавшись в её объятиях, мама рассмеялась. Роуз смотрела, как они крепко обнимаются, и одновременно пыталась заглянуть женщине за спину, чтобы понять, откуда шёл весь этот шум.  
  
— Скарлетт, мы так давно не виделись! Как будто ты не знаешь, что это и твой дом тоже. Вам незачем уезжать так быстро...  
  
— Знаю, — рассмеялась мама, и Роуз сжала её руку. — Просто не хочу навязываться, Лиза.  
  
Лиза тяжко вздохнула и закатила глаза, будто это было самое глупое, что она слышала в жизни, а потом опустилась на колени и посмотрела на Роуз.  
  
— А вот и ты! В последний раз, когда мы виделись, ты ещё носила подгузники. Твоя мама ходила с тобой на руках по нашему дому и читала сценарии, и боже мой, как ты выросла с тех пор!  
  
Роуз глубоко вдохнула и посмотрела на маму, боясь улыбнуться и смущаясь, даже когда Лиза притянула её к себе и обняла так крепко, что перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Я рада, что вы смогли приехать, мы на это очень надеялись, — добавила она, закончив с объятиями. А потом взяла маму за руку и крикнула через плечо: — Кристофер, к тебе приехали!  
  
И когда дядя Крис с такой же улыбкой во всё лицо, как у Лизы, появился в холле, Роуз почувствовала, что успокаивается. К её облегчению, на нём были плавки и рубашка. И никакой обуви, что, как она надеялась, значило, что они отправятся купаться, как только смогут.  
  
— Привет, Рози! — воскликнул дядя Крис и, хлопнув в ладоши, быстро преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. Роуз встретила его на середине пути и прыгнула в раскрытые объятия, засмеявшись, когда он закружил её на месте. И подумала, что, возможно, не так уж и плохо они проведут эти праздники. — Как долетели?  
  
— Скучно, — простонала Роуз, потому что летать всегда было скучно, и неважно, сколько фильмов она успевала посмотреть и сколько вкусностей мама брала с собой. Дядя Крис засмеялся над её ответом, и Роуз как раз стала рассказывать ему про новую загруженную игру, когда вдруг увидела, что тот её даже не слушает. Проследив за его взглядом, она поняла, что он смотрит на маму, и это было хорошо, потому что мама выглядела счастливой и спокойной.  
  
— У тебя получилось, — сказал он, и мама кивнула. Дядя Крис поставил Роуз на пол, и она собралась было возмутиться, но когда увидела, как дядя Крис обнимает маму и прижимается своими губами к её, то передумала.  
  
И правильно сделала, потому что в этот момент кто-то похлопал её сзади по плечу, и, обернувшись, она увидела девочку постарше с длинными каштановыми волосами и в футболке с логотипом Shopkins[5].  
  
— Ты любишь фруктовый лёд? — спросила девочка, и Роуз согласно кивнула.  
  
— Хорошо, потому что у нас его целый холодильник, пойдём.  
  
У них и правда был целый холодильник фруктового льда — красного и синего, меняющего цвет на языке. В конце концов, это стало поводом подружиться с другими детьми, и они позволили ей купаться с ними в бассейне и спорить за место на надувном матрасе в виде гигантской пиццы. Это было невероятно, и у Роуз даже заболели щёки из-за того, что она всё время смеялась. Она подружилась с другой девочкой, и вместе они играли в прятки и проводили время отдельно от взрослых (не считая дяди Скотта, настоящего дяди по крови, потому что если они подкрадывались к нему сзади, он рычал понарошку и кидал их в бассейн).  
  
Оглянувшись, Роуз не увидела ни мамы, ни дяди Криса, что было досадно, потому что она хотела поплавать с ними обоими. Но когда она отправлялась их искать, ей каждый раз мешал кто-то из взрослых, которые говорили, чтобы она шла играть, а мама скоро придёт. Мама и дядя Крис появились уже перед сном, держась за руки, и, едва увидев их у подножия лестницы, ведущей в их с мамой комнату, Роуз почувствовала облегчение. Когда они снова поцеловались, дядя Скотт и все племянники громко вздохнули, но Роуз подумала, что это был самый счастливый вздох из всех.  
  
— Мама, — сказала она, уже лёжа в кровати, — мне нравится, когда дядя Крис тебя целует. Вы как будто Ариэль и принц Эрик.  
  
Мама затряслась от смеха всем телом и поцеловала её в щёку.  
  
— Дядя Крис — настоящий диснеевский принц, так что ты определённо права, Рози.  
  
***  
  
Мама плакала после каждого разговора с папой по телефону. Обычно она старалась это скрыть, но Роуз всегда знала, что мама говорила с папой, если после разговора её голос был слишком тихим или если она всхлипывала и говорила так напряжённо, будто пыталась проглотить застрявший в горле камень. Родители никогда не говорили долго и никогда не рассказывали Роуз, о чём был разговор, но каждый раз после этого она чувствовала, что Что-то Не Так.  
  
Однажды, когда Роуз с мамой отдыхали в Лос-Анджелесе, к ним в отель приехал дядя Крис и сказал, что везёт их в Диснейленд. Роуз была на Эйфелевой башне и на африканском сафари, видела настоящих пингвинов на юге Чили, но в Диснейленде никогда не была (“Запиши это в свой список того, что нужно успеть в жизни”, — сказала мама). Так что когда дядя Крис сказал, что они проведут целый день в Диснейленде, то немедленно стал самым любимым человеком Роуз во всём мире.  
  
Пока они стояли в очереди к Белль, Роуз как раз начала канючить, потому что увидела мальчика с огромным шоколадным мороженым в форме Микки Мауса на палочке, и в этот момент кто-то вдруг решил их сфотографировать. За долгие годы Роуз уже выучила, что это не предвещает ничего хорошего, и с тревогой посмотрела на взрослых, ожидая, как они поступят.  
  
Мама тяжело сглотнула и посмотрела на дядю Криса, взглядом сказав ему что-то, чего Роуз не поняла. Мама молча подняла руку, и Роуз увидела блеск кольца, которое обычно лежало спрятанным в шкатулке. Дядя Крис резко вдохнул, и Роуз показалось, что на его лице промелькнула паника, которую он, впрочем, быстро скрыл, когда посмотрел на Роуз.  
  
— Ну что я могу сказать, дерьмово мы умеем хранить секреты, — сказал он со вздохом и улыбнулся. — Роуз, если перестанешь ныть, я куплю тебе это мороженое. Скарлетт, тебе я тоже куплю мороженое, если пообещаешь не паниковать из-за этого...  
  
— Крис, я ещё не говорила с Роменом, — мамин голос звучал натянуто, и Роуз стало интересно — это потому, что она боялась остаться без мороженого?  
  
Дядя Крис притянул маму ближе к себе и поднёс её руку к губам, будто не собирался обращать внимания на её страх.  
  
— Скарлетт, я люблю тебя, и мне плевать. Вообще-то я собираюсь тебя поцеловать, и эта фотография появится в интернете раньше, чем ты успеешь сказать “бананы”.  
  
Роуз сказала “бананы” десять раз, но они всё ещё продолжали целоваться. А потом дядя Крис и правда купил ей и маме по мороженому с Микки Маусом.  
  
На следующий день Роуз притворялась, что спит, пока в соседней комнате мама говорила с папой по телефону. Было много резкого шёпота и ругани, потому-то Роуз догадалась, что мама говорит с папой, и пыталась подслушивать, пока дверь не открылась, и к ней не заглянул дядя Крис.  
  
— Рози, — позвал он шёпотом. Она скосила на него глаза и увидела, что он выглядит серьёзным, как будто тоже услышал разговор мамы с папой. Он вошёл и присел на край кровати Роуз. Она ждала, пока он заговорит.  
  
— Рози, ты знаешь, что я очень-очень люблю вас с мамой. И что мы собираемся стать одной семьёй… — он говорил осторожно, и Роуз затаила дыхание, понимая, что он собирается сказать что-то очень важное. — Но в любом случая я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, будто я пытаюсь занять место твоего папы, потому что это невозможно.  
  
Услышав это, Роуз села в постели и наморщила лоб, потому что это было возможно примерно так же, как завести динозавра в качестве домашнего питомца.  
  
— Ты дядя Крис!  
  
Он кривовато улыбнулся. Его борода с утра выглядела всклокоченной.  
  
— Всегда.  
  
— Это значит, что ты будешь жить с нами? И Доджер тоже?  
  
Дядя Крис кивнул, и Роуз задумалась о том, что это значит. Отличная идея, особенно если Доджер тоже приедет. Интересно, а можно ли будет купить ему большую красную собачью будку? А потом она осторожно подумала о том, что дядя Крис хочет услышать от неё в ответ.  
  
— Думаю, это отличная идея. Но кто-то должен оставаться с мамой, пока я буду гостить у папы, и я не знаю, кто смог бы выдержать её.  
  
Дядя Крис засмеялся и обнял Роуз, но она продолжала говорить:  
  
— Нет, правда, ты должен знать, что она всё время поёт, даже в ванной, и требует строго соблюдать режим сна.  
  
— Учту, — сказал он и взъерошил ей волосы. Когда дядя Крис вошёл, он выглядел грустным, но теперь, похоже, уже немного повеселел, поэтому Роуз решила, что сейчас самое время спросить у него, будет ли он готовить блинчики в форме Микки Мауса. Он умел готовить блинчики в форме буквы Р, и Роуз подумала, что если он будет жить с ними, она быстро к этому привыкнет.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Из гугла:  
> “Любовь — это когда мама отдает лучший кусочек курицы папе” — Элейн, 5 лет.  
> “Когда кто-то тебя любит, то он произносит твоё имя по-особому. Ты просто знаешь, что твоё имя в безопасности у него во рту” — Билли, 4 года.
> 
> *
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> [1] Доджер — пёс Криса Эванса: https://medialeaks.ru/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/DEx22_QXgAIdSrm.jpg  
> [2] “Сизарс-пэлас” (Caesars Palace) — развлекательный комплекс в Лас-Вегасе, США.  
> [3] Hit or stand? — из правил игры в блэкджек. Игрокам, у которых не блэкджек, предлагается на выбор либо взять ещё карту (в таком случае игрок должен сказать дилеру “карту” или “ещё”, англ. “hit me”), либо остаться при тех картах и той сумме очков, которые у него на руке (в этом случае игрок должен сказать дилеру “достаточно” или “хватит”).  
> [4] Амелия Беделия — героиня серии детских книг американской писательницы Пэгги Пэриш и её племянника Германа Пэриша. Персонаж брутальный и понимает всё буквально :)  
> [5] Shopkins — марка товаров для детей.


End file.
